How to max your brawlers more effectively
This page shows you how to put 15 elixir into attack or health or super to soft max your brawlers by putting elixir into upgrades, in other words is how to spend less elixir and still play like a maxed elixir brawler. If you dont upgrades those are not stated it will be minimal negative impact to your plays. Brock His attack is important!!! because this is how you fuck up enemies easier! Wow! because of possible multiple rockets hitting the same enemies, it means better damage. Colt Try not to miss out the potential 120 damage per ammos on the safe. The super hard to land and its better to break walls... El Primo Works well espically in an ambush or multiple enemies clustered. Very self explanatory i will fuck you up if you dont upgrade his health! Shelly Its critical! She can go close to targets to fuck them up harder! Nita Least important but still works well especially on multiple enemies She is a mid ranged brawler, so she has to get closer..... Most important, because the bear: "ROAR..." compared to the bear "roar..." Dynamike It isint painful with base damage This offers lots of damage increase Bull Its actually more significant than you tought He is close range brawler! for fuck sake! Jessie Grrrr... She does so much damage... Oh wait! someone else got fucked too! just as hard! Her turret is more dreaded... grrrrrr... Barley Enemies will be fucked harder with the buff. Can deal more than half health of the safe. Ricochet Only the attack is inportant, because his super isint often as we tought, like colts super. Poco Makes it more painful to enemies. He has 800 health so it is an important upgrade. More healing; try not to make his utility lower than 10 anymore.. Mortis He is more likely to kill a squishy brawler than leaving them in super low health. Like el primos health explanation, but more serious. Bo His arrows looks powerful So are his mines Piper Pretty self explanatory, if you dont i fuck you up harder!!! like what i did to her just now, BDSM on piper... Pam Slightly more important than people tought. common, she got 1000 hp, who dont want? It scales with enemies attacks :( Tara Only significant when 3 cards hits. Same reason as health shelly; has to sometimes get close to deal more damage. Spike quite critical, because spike does alot of damage. quite critical too but lower extent compared to his main attack. Crow only his attack is significant and his super are complete garbage. He is a "shotgunner" too, sometimes he has to get close to opponents to get a kill or just to do more damage. His main role is to keep enemies poison so he has to push harder than other ranged brawlers. Darryl His main attack deals lots of damage in close range! He also has high hitpoints so he needs more health! Penny This the main source of damage and the coin burst can deal lots of damage! Frank His attack deals lots of damage! He is a tank so do not neglect this important shit! Category:Help Category:Others Category:Informational Pages Category:Crappy Pages